


as the smile fell from your face i fell with it

by heavenshighway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenshighway/pseuds/heavenshighway
Summary: Yang Tooru ingat di hari itu hanya aroma gerimis bertemu tanah, dan jaket Hajime yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.





	as the smile fell from your face i fell with it

**haikyuu! © haruichi furudate.**  no profit gained from this work

 **rating / warnings.**  K+ / ooc, gajelas kuadrat, post kalah dari karasuno mungkin, apa itu eyd, kinda plotless

.

.

.

* * *

**{**   **#30daysotpchallenge**

2/30;

**cuddling }**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu gerimis di halte bus dekat Aoba Josai. Tooru tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya jadi ia kemari, ke tempat yang paling sepi dan jarang dikunjungi. Tooru tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya basah kuyup berikut seragamnya, padahal sudah tertutupi jaket hitam yang tersampir di kedua bahunya. Tooru tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau dan memalukan begini. Tidak teman-teman satu timnya, tidak pula Hajime.

—yang ternyata sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Whoa, Iwa- _chan_." Tooru agak berjengit, dan reaksinya aneh di mata Hajime. Biasanya, bocah satu itu akan melompat kemudian merengek-rengek, memprotes Hajime karena telah membuatnya terkejut. Tapi kali ini, yang ada hanya. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Mau tidak mau hari Hajime seperti tercubit mendengar suaranya yang parau dan terdengar begitu... lelah?

Hajime mendudukan diri di samping Tooru, mengamati bagaimana tudung jaket hitamnya—oh, ya, itu memang miliknya—menutupi helaian ikal cokelat, wajah yang terus menunduk ke bawah sejak pertama kali Hajime mengawasinya dari kejauhan, dan iris mata yang biasanya berbinar cerah sekarang terlihat begitu redup dan kosong menatap sepatunya sendiri.

"Oikawa."  _Bukan_ Sampahkawa _atau_ Tahikawa _, tapi Oikawa_. Terdengar begitu nyaman di telinga Tooru saat namanya keluar dari bibir Hajime.

Tooru terkekeh pelan, tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu, aku tahu." Iris kecokelatannya memandangi tetesan hujan di depan. "Jangan omeli aku, Iwa- _chan_. Aku janji tidak akan begini lagi, tapi untuk sekarang ijinkan aku sekali saja."

Silabel terakhirnya terpotong oleh isakan keras yang sedari tadi ditahan. Hajime menghela napas sejenak, sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk mendorong kepala Tooru agar bersandar di bahunya. Dan Tooru menurut, namun bukan lagi bersandar melainkan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Isakannya semakin menjadi ditambah dengan pundaknya yang bergetar, seolah goyah akan beban yang selama ini dipikulnya.

Hajime memandang langit kelabu di bulan September, jemarinya dilarikan ke helaian cokelat lembut yang tertutupi tudung jaket. Biarkan Tooru melepas bebannya sejenak dan bersandar pada Hajime, karena mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rekan yang saling menjaga punggung satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> sesungguhnya apa itu cuddling


End file.
